Stranded on an Island
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Shinpachi Shimura, by no fault of his own has found himself unintentionally stranded on a uninhabited island in the tropics with his hopelessly hot older sister, Tae Shimura. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: There will be lemon in future chapters._

* * *

Shinpachi and his older sister, Tae, had been stranded all alone on an unpopulated tropical island for more than a month. It all began when Shinpachi and his sister went on a trip in the new boat they got when a storm hit them. They had drifted on for days until they ended up on this little island. Just the two of them all alone. Aside from the shock, they were for the most part alright. They had gotten so far without any major injuries, miraculously. Wholesome plants, fish and game were rather ample. They had also succeeded in building a fire.

What bothered Shinpachi though, was...well...he...he was really really horny.

"Hey Shin-chan, don't be musing on the task!" Tae snapped Shinpachi from his thoughts.

Tae. His attractive sister Otae. To a certain degree, she was a factor to Shinpachi's difficult situation. Don't misunderstand him. He was very glad to have her around. To be honest, he would not even have managed to remain alive if she was not there. However...having an 18-year old young woman scampering around the area in nothing but a far-from-modest bathing suit...

"No, no. I shouldn't be attracted to her. She's my sister! My blood-related relative. I mean, incest? Yuck! No way," Shinpachi thought. If she weren't his sister...maybe he'd be able to look at her in a, uh, different light, sure. "But if she wasn't around, at least I could be masturbating."

"So...did you get any fish?" Otae asked.

"Yeah, got us dinner for tonight! Salmon!" Shinpachi said as he proudly held up the strangely shaped black and yellow fish he had skewered on his primitive fishing spear.

"Ew, what is that...?" she asked with wide eyes and a disgusted expression on her face, "Is that even safe to eat?"

"Hmm..." Shinpachi pondered, "I believe...it's a rockfish? They had a similar looking one at the seafood restaurant back home..."

"Uh...ok, well, it will have to do." Tae sighed. "Couldn't get a hold of any freaky swines today either. I'm worn out. It feels terrible to have expended all that energy for nothing..."

What Otae meant when she mentioned "freaky swines" was the boars of the island, who had an exceptionally distinguishing beard. Shinpachi had informed her that the right word was "boar", time after time, however, she insisted on her handmade vocabulary. Tae was the "alpha-male" here - she did the preying and killing. Shinpachi gathered rootstocks, fruits and the infrequent fish.

"Hey, Shin-chan? Would you do me a huuuge favor?" Otae asked with a smile on her face.

"What?" Shinpachi asked.

"Could you pleease, pleease, cook tonight?" Tae pleaded. "I'm so tired, I could really use a break..."

Shinpachi was a bore in numerous ways. However, he was in fact quite proficient at cooking. So he decided to agree to the offer. "Sure. I'm not tired too tired anyway."

"Thanks Shin-chan! You're the best!" Otae bent forward to embrace Shinpachi, a little awkwardly since he was sitting down in front of her.

Shinpachi could not help but be sharply conscious of her mushy tits, which were sweeping against him. "Why did I had to have an older sister who was sexy as fuck and a complete cocktease without even realizing it?" he thought as he cursed his luck. Being stuck with her 24/7 especially with her revealing clothing was excessively arousing for Shinpachi.

"Shin-chan?" Tae broke him from his thoughts.

"Uh, right, I'll get to it." Shinpachi stood up quickly, his back facing Otae to conceal the fact that his dick had became half-erect. He awkwardly wheeled around her and started off a semi-trot in the direction of their shelter.

* * *

As it started to blacken, Shinpachi washed the fish, carefully prepared the fire, pierced the fish and commenced to cook it above the open fire. Its skin started to break and little fizz formed all over as the water within the fish started to simmer. When it was looking good and acceptable, he carefully removed it from the skewer onto their dishes - or, well, the palm leaves they used for dishes.

When Shinpachi was done, he sprinkled some herbs over the fish. He acquired them from plants he discovered on the island, and he had been drying them for the past several days. Though he wished they had peppercorns... well, when you are stranded on an arid island, you have got to make do with what you have.

The fish gave a satisfying enough aroma. The fish Shinpachi caught last week reeked like crazy when roasted. It was not decaying or anything, obviously. It was pulled directly out of the sea. Due their hunger problem, they had no choice so they finished it anyway. It did not taste all that bad though.

"Ane-ue?" Shinpachi called out, "Dinner's prepared."

After several minutes, Tae came out of the shelter with a drowsy expression on her face. "Shin-chan smells good!" she remarked as she stretched her arms and yawned.

"It's not me - it's the fish!" Shinpachi joked.

"Haha," Otae laughed as she winked and stuck her tongue out.

"There's so much fish so I reckoned we should save the few roots we have for a rainy day," Shinpachi suggested.

Tae agreed to it. "Now, let's eat!"

The largest issue for Shinpachi with being stranded here, well, after the entire lack-of-masturbation issue, was the continual lack of food. Ok, really, it was the largest issue, by far actually. A lack of masturbation did not pose a mortal threat to him.

They rapidly gobbled up the fish. Shinpachi hardly tasted anything as he hungrily stuffed it down his throat. It was actually surprisingly enjoyable, with all things considered. He hoped he would be able to catch more rockfishes, though the one he caught was only the second one he ever spotted while fishing. It might had even been the one same fish.

"Good job, Shin-chan! You're honestly not too bad of a cook!" Otae complimented her younger brother.

"Thanks. You feeling eased up?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yeah, I even kinda dozed off a bit. Hey, I think I'll go for a stroll along the seaside, or I won't be able to fall asleep again. What about you?" she asked.

Shinpachi decided to go along. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

The moonlit painted the island beautifully. They went for a stroll in the seashore, side-by-side in a pleasant silence. It was a tiny bit awkward at times in the beginning, of course. Only the two of them, all by themselves. This island...one may view it as a jail. However, it was also paradise. It looked very beautiful to Shinpachi.

"Shin-chan, you should have looked at your own face for the past minute!" Tae broke the silence. "You've been making a lot of expressions on your face, as if you were wrestling with the huge questions of life or something. Here." She made a motion with her hand as if she were giving him something, though her hand was empty.

Shinpachi gazed at her, stupidly.

"A penny for your thoughts.[1]" his older sister said while holding the imaginary microphone to his face.

"Oh." Shinpachi thought for a while before he asked, "Do you want to return back home?"

"Say what? If I _want_ to return back home? What..." Shinpachi's older sister was surprised at the question. "What sort of question is that? Of course I do. I mean, I can't wait! What... are you telling me, you wouldn't mind staying?"

"Well, no, I mean..."

"Because you can bet your scrawny ass I'm leaving you behind if we ever get rescued," interrupted Tae, " 'kay?"

"That's cold, Ane-ue... you know I wouldn't survive long without you to safeguard my scrawny ass."

Otae smiled. "You got that right!"

Shinpachi liked looking at his sister smile.

"What are you looking at?" Tae asked when she caught him gazing at her face.

"You're cute, you know?" Shinpachi suddenly blurted out without any careful consideration of what he just said. He was not used to giving flattering remarks to females - He did not think that sounded as sophisticated as he had intended it to be.

"Oh, shut up!" she giggled.

"Uh, ok."

Otae apparently thought Shinpachi was teasing her, but he was dead serious. He genuinely did find her cute.

There was silence again for a while before she asked, "What do you mean, though, by "Do you want to stay?" I mean...what!?"

"I don't know..." Shinpachi replied, "It's just...It's a very beautiful night. I'm not saying I wish to stay, but... You know, it's not like I'm alone, right? What I'm trying to say is that I guess... I guess I could stay a while longer. That's all."

The older sister still looked surprised before she smiled again. "Hah, well, sure. I can't wait to return though."

They walked in silence again for a while longer.

"Alright, we should head back and get some sleep," Tae said.

As they began to head back to the shelter, Otae uttered, " "Do you want to return back home?" Shin-chan, I swear, you're a bit crazy, you know that?"

"Hey...takes one to know one!"

They both laughed as they strolled back to the campsite.

"I'm heading to bed now, how about you?" Tae asked when they arrived.

"Sure, might as well." Shinpachi replied.

They went to sleep in the shelter together. As Shinpachi drifted to sleep, he pondered about what he had just said tonight, "Do I...would I really want to remain here? Rather than returning home? I suppose Ane-ue is correct. It's surely just a crazy idea."

* * *

 _Footnotes:_

[1] It's something that you say in order to ask someone who is being very quiet what they are thinking about.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you guys thought of it! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shinpachi woke up after a lengthy and cozy sleep with a raging boner. He could make out Tae going around outside of the shelter, probably getting breakfast ready. He took his sweet time before he headed out, waiting for the morning wood in his trousers to abate. Shinpachi by then did not vividly recall what he dreamt, but it most likely involved... well, you know what.

When Shinpachi came out after about twenty minutes, he did not see Otae around. He could hear the splashing of water at the river so he assumed that she was probably taking a bath. However, his top, which he washed and left to dry for the duration of the night, was right by the river, near the rocks. Shinpachi considered waiting for her to finish, but it was not like she was going to spring out utterly unclothed precisely the split second he was standing there. He would just alert her that he was there so no worries.

Shinpachi walked past the spot Tae was bathing, without peeking. He grabbed his shirt and was just about to head back, but the temptation was too strong. "A little glance wouldn't hurt..." he thought. He quickly hid behind one of the huge rocks and peered through the side. Shinpachi was spellbound and could barely remove his eyes from her bosom - but he knew that if he stayed any longer, there was a huge chance he would get caught at any instant. "Don't think about the dream, don't think about the dream, don't think about the dream," he kept telling himself. After having mustered up a lot of willpower, Shinpachi turned his back to the river and proceeded to make his way back to the shelter as quietly as possible. That was intense. If she found out that he was just standing there taking a glimpse of her, he would be butchered.

His sister returned several minutes after he did.

"Good morning!" greeted Otae. "Here's your breakfast of lovely wholesome roots." Tae handed Shinpachi a leaf of roots and nuts, seemingly unaware of the fact that her front-opened bikini top was undone.

"Uh..." Shinpachi uttered as he hesitated on whether he should inform his sister about it or not. Nearly paralyzed, he was fixed in his position, unable to turn away his eyes, with his mouth semi-opened.

"What? What's wrong? Spit it out dude!" Otae asked. She stared at Shinpachi with a perplexed face.

"Your bikini..." he blurted out. Tae followed his gaze to where it was directed at and glanced below.

"Oh, no!" Otae exclaimed. As she quickly tried to secure the top piece of her bikini, she somehow sent it soaring into the air instead. "Don't stare, Shin-chan!" she said as she tried to shield her naked breasts from the sight of her younger brother by covering her hands over it.

Shinpachi turned his head upwards. In the corner of his eye, he was able to make out Tae hastening over to where her bikini top landed. She took hold of it and fixed it on again.

"Shin-chan, please say something, don't simply stand there gaping at my uncovered chest like a pervert, please!"

"I'm, I'm sorry," Shinpachi began to apologize, "They... they took me by surprise."

Shinpachi's sister grimaced at his words. Perhaps he should not have said "they" there.

Tae seemed very uncomfortable, while Shinpachi, himself...well, he was a bit shell shocked as well. He decided it might be best to simply laugh the entire thing off. "Hey Ane-ue, that's like the second time you've had a wardrobe malfunction in as many weeks."

"Ahahaha..." she chuckled weakly. "Well, you know this bikini is all I got, my kimono got teared to bits and the only bra that got through the storm was pretty much transparent. I'm sorry though, I know you don't want your sister's breasts for breakfasts."

She had no idea. "Ah, I've seen worse."

"Oh, shut up!" Otae, still mortified and clearly anxious to head into the woods, she seized her bow and got ready to leave.

Shinpachi had to give it to her - his sister was hardcore. The first "freaky swine" (as she referred to it) they found? She slaughtered it with her own hands and a razor-edged rock. However, Shinpachi doubted that she actually required the rock. One of her vile nasty punches would have been more than enough.

Shinpachi used the first boar's tendons and ligaments to fashion a string for a bow. He was terrible in using it, but Tae actually turned out to be pretty skilled in archery as she accurately striked at where she aimed on just her first attempt.

"Uh, I already ate breakfast so I guess I'll just head out now and, uh, you know, see if I maybe caught something in one of my traps, 'k?"

"Ok, see you later. Be careful."

Otae nodded her head and went into the forest.

Shinpachi completed his breakfast. Normally he would spend the first half of the day relaxing in the shelter, conserving his energy. However, today he was feeling relatively energetic. The breakfast was also pretty much the last roots they had. "Perhaps I should head into the forest already?" Shinpachi thought, "Right, I shouldn't be too sluggish while Ane-ue is exerting herself. I'd look bad!" With that, he headed into the forest.

* * *

Shinpachi had discovered a place where the forest was not very thick - he did not want to set out too far in, unaware of what might be lying in wait in there. He had spent about an hour or two searching for this particular plant which he knew had wholesome roots and they had consumed a lot of so far. Lady Fortune must had been taking the day off because he could not find anything at all.

Shinpachi was almost about to consider giving up, when, all of a sudden, he heard a brief but ear-splitting shriek from deeper within the woods. The shriek forwarded a lurch down his backbone - that could only had been Otae.

"What happened?" Shinpachi thought. "Ane-ue?!...Ane-ue?!" he called out for his sister as he headed off into the direction from which he thought the scream came from, while constantly crying out for her. "Ane-ue?!"

"Argh!" Shinpachi heard Tae yell.

"Ane-ue?! What happened!? Where are you!?" Shinpachi called out in distress.

"Shin-chan, quiet down, I'm here!"

Shinpachi proceeded towards the direction of the source of the voice where he finally found her.

"I was bitten when I travelled across a small creek," Otae explained. "Crap! I think it may have been a snake. Can you take a look?" she asked while pointing at her ankle.

Shinpachi bent down to take a look. There were two scarlet spots. If that was not a snakebite, Shinpachi did not know what was. "Oh no! We need to do something, fast!" Shinpachi started to panic. But...what? They could swathe it in cloth, but the bleeding appeared to have ceased already. Could he...suck out the venom? That was a possible option. "Fast, there's no time to waste! Give me your foot."

"What? Why?" the older sibling asked, "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna suck out the venom!" Shinpachi replied, "Hurry!"

"Shin-chan...I...you...you're not seriously that dense, right?" Tae stared at him with surprise. "I mean, please tell me you're joking."

"What?" Shinpachi was getting a bit irritated now. "Do you have any better suggestions?"

"Let's... let's just travel back to the campsite and bundle it in something, or whatever," she proposed.

After much consideration Shinpachi agreed. He placed her arm around his back and assisted her back to their shelter.

When they arrived, Shinpachi seized the least soiled-looking rag he could find. He shook off the sand and swathed it around Otae's ankle. The wrapping seemed poorly done, but it was better than simply allowing it to remain it as it was. "There...how do you feel?" he asked.

"You know, I feel completely fine, at least for now. I mean it pricks a bit, but I'm not like, drowsy or anything."

Shinpachi sighed with relief. "Well, that's not a bad sign at least, I suppose."

Tae smiled at her younger brother. "Don't get worked up about it," she assured him. "You should go and get something for us to eat though, before it becomes pitch-black. Sorry for messing up, Shin-chan! It's on your scrawny ass to get us dinner tonight, again."

"What? Are you serious? What if you need help and it turns out to be venomous?"

"Well, even if I did, what help would you be? Aww, will you clasp my hand as I slowly die away into the blackness?" Otae began to make dramatic gestures. "Oh...I can glimpse the light at the end of the tunnel...Shin-chan...I'll never forget you...though technically, my cerebrum, where you know, my memories are really stored, will decay and become a enjoyable small banquet for the maggots in a week or two..."

"Oh, shut up..." Shinpachi muttered.

"Shin-chan, please go get us some roots or something." Tae winked at him.

"No way am I going back in there after what just happened. I'll fish."

"Ok, let's hope you get lucky."

* * *

However, Shinpachi had no fortune at all at the beach. Otae was up again by the time he came back.

"Hey," she greeted him upon his return, "How did it go?"

"Uh, sorry, I've caught nothing. How are you feeling?" Shinpachi wanted to know.

"I feel completely excellent, actually. I suppose it wasn't lethal! I'm so in need of food though... two days of fruitless hunts in a row..."

Shinpachi shared her sentiments. "I feel you, my stomach is going mad! We barely have anything do we?"

"There're some bits of roots remaining...wait a sec." Tae went to get the roots and returned with them shortly after. "Here. You should take them, you've been working around more than I today."

"Hey, I'm not that hungry. I'm actually pretty damn tired of these stupid things. I think I'd rather go to bed hungry." That was a lie. He did not mind eating them if they could satisfy his hunger, but he did not want to leave his sister starving.

"...Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, you can take them." Shinpachi smiled.

Otae returned the smile. "Thanks, Shin-chan."

Shinpachi's abdomen loathed him at the moment, but there was honestly really little remaining, too little to split between and seriously even too little to make any difference at all. They both went to bed hungry.

* * *

 _Author's Note: How was it? I hope it was an enjoyable read. There will be "lemon" in the next chapter. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tae was standing before Shinpachi. "Shin-chan, I think I'm going crazy," she said while holding her tits with her hands. "You think it's only you guys who ever get horny?!"_

 _She smiled at him. "Hey, I know this is... I mean, it's crazy, but..." she said nervously while avoiding eye-contact, "Would you wanna...Would you like to have sex...with me?"_

 _Otae gazed into his eyes again. "I mean... it's not like we'd... be doing it, for real, you know. It's just... I mean, it's better than masturbating, right? We'd just be tending each other's needs...right? Nothing strange about that. Even if we, you know, just happen to be brother and sister...For crying out loud, we're trapped on a tropical island. This sort of stuff occurs all the time in these circumstances, right? So...how about it?" she asked sweetly, getting down on her hands and knees._

 _"Yes...!" Shinpachi blurted out, discovering his eyes fixed on his older sister's nude body. "I'd like to!"_

 _Tae giggled. "Then come in, Shin-chan~" she purred, wiggling her hips invitingly. "I'm so horny...Shin-chan, please don't chicken out, ok?" she said while turning around, still on all fours, so that her ass was barest inches from her little brother's not-so-little manhood._

 _Shinpachi quickly tugged down his sister's bikini bottoms. Unable to hold himself back with his sister's bare pussy right there in front of him, he grasped his dick, took just a moment to line his member up with his sister's pussy, and... Shinpachi gave it to her and he gave it to her good._

" _OH!" Tae moaned in arousal and closed her eyes in ecstasy. "Oh, Shin-chan! You...you're inside me! My sibling's cock... is inside my damp pussy! Oh, it's so huge! It feels...it feels so vigorous! I can't believe this is actually happening!"_

 _Shinpachi started pumping her pussy._

" _Oh, oh! Quicker, Shin-chan, quicker! I want more of you, harder, quicker!"_

 _He had just gotten started. Shinpachi started to pick up his speed._

" _Ngh... ah... your cock... it's shredding me up within..! Oh, it feels so nice! Don't stop! Don't ever stop, Shin-chan! Keep giving it to me!"_

 _He was humping Tae's moist pussy like crazy._

" _Unhg... uh... mnngghh... oh, Shin-chan, ngh..."_

 _Shinpachi teared off his sister's top, exposing her bare breasts._

" _Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Ah, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! Shin-chan, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Otae screamed with her tongue lolling out while she came from having her brother fuck her pussy._

 _Shinpachi pulled out, walked around, and came all over his sister's face._

* * *

Shinpachi awoke perspiring, with a parched mouth and an erection the magnitude of Mt. Fuji. He decided not to analyze that dream too carefully. Tae was not by his side, and he could not discern or perceive her swishing around outside either.

"...Man, my cock is stiff," thought Shinpachi, "Perhaps I could...jerk off?"

Now was the time. He had only had the opportunity to masturbate a single time since he arrived here. Enough was enough - he was in need of this. Shinpachi closed his eyes. For whatever reason... it was Otae, again, who materialized in front of his eyes.

"It's Ane-ue, but...it's not illicit if it's merely a wank, right?" he tried to convince himself.

After jerking off a while and just as he was about to come...

"Hey Shin-chan, are yo- OH MY...!" Tae stood paralyzed at the entrance of the shelter, goggling wide-eyed at her younger brother pleasuring his huge cock.

Of course, this would had to happen. The strange thing was, Otae abruptly popping up stirred something within Shinpachi and instead of having a subsiding effect, he found himself powerless to prevent himself from cumming, though his hand had ceased moving.

"Ungh!" Shinpachi groaned.

Tae turned around, just as he squirted. Shinpachi hoped that she did not witness him actually cumming. He was not sure whether it would have made a big difference at that point, though.

"I'm...I'm so sorry," Otae apologized, still turned around, before she ran off.

There was cum all over. Shinpachi took a peep outside - Tae was nowhere close. He traveled down to the coast and cleansed himself. "Darn. I was a frickin' dunce to attempt something like that, at a time like this. I was too intensely engaged by the jerking off that I didn't even detect Ane-ue walking up to the tent. Shit!" Shinpachi thought. He found a little bulk of relief in the fact that there was at least no way for her to discover what he was fantasizing about, but he started to feel extremely guilty about it. Otae's strolling in on him like that and catching him in the deed had simply made everything ten times worse. "Man. I need to time it better. I mean she spends all that time in the forest. Hell, I could masturbate in the forest instead, when she's asleep. She wouldn't dis me. A little disturbing with all the birds and insects, but I'll be more vigilant next time."

Shinpachi walked back to the shelter. Tae was not around. He checked the area near the shelter, but there was still no sign of her. As Shinpachi went back to the shelter, he realized her bow was gone. He guessed that she was out hunting, then. Though she was rash, she was not stupid. If she was not worried about the snakebite, Shinpachi guessed that he should not be either. The fact that this was on particular snake was not venomous did not mean that the next would not me, though. That was what scared Shinpachi.

He guessed that he might as well make himself useful as well. Shinpachi decided to go fishing. "Blub. Blub. Here fishie fishie fishie! ..." He kept trying for a couple of hours, but luck was not on his side today. Shinpachi would had gone on longer still, but he was really tired, and wading around on the salt water for too long could get pretty painful. Once he got back, he was feeling pretty exhausted so he decided to take a nap and hoped Otae did better.

* * *

Shinpachi woke up a couple of hours later by the sound of Tae coming back. In her right hand, she was carrying a small piglet, all bloodied. She threw it down in front of Shinpachi.

"Feast tonight, Shin-chan!" she said as her bloodied hand formed the V sign.

" _Heck_ yeah! That's awesome!"

Otae smiled at her younger sibling. "I'm going to go wash off a bit. Could you prepare, and stuff?" she asked.

"Ok, no problem."

"Thanks."

* * *

The sun was setting and it colored the island in a pretty, orange radiance. While Tae cleaned herself and took a well-deserved rest after spending the whole day hunting, Shinpachi prepared the meal.

"So, suckling pork... What herb might go along with this?" Shinpachi thought, "Hm, I guess I have nothing. Oh well. Considering how hungry the both of us are, it will still be a feast." He skinned piglet, awkwardly, with a sharpened rock. The skin was probably tasty but not with the hair... thought there was tufts of it left, here and ther. No big deal, it would be seared off in the fire, Shinpachi guessed. He opened up the pig's belly with the rock, and removed its intestines with his hands. It was grisly, bloody, and disgusting, and he had to pull quite hard to get out some of them. Shinpachi supposed they were edible too, but.. he thought this was how it was usually done. He also thought they should perhaps save them, considering how little food they had...Unfortunately, he got sand in them so next time maybe. Shinpachi washed his hands from literally the shit from the intestines in the sea before lighting the fire. He struggled a while skewering the piglet, but in the end he managed without having to ask for Otae's help. Shinpachi allowed it to roast for quite a while. The remaining hair smelled like hell when the fire caught it, but it was a cool, breezy night so the smell did not linger.

"Ane-ue?," Shinpachi called out, "Dinner's ready!"

Shortly after, Tae arrived. "It smells great. I'm hungry."

The boar tasted great. Though game tended to be chewy, Shinpachi guessed the piglet did not get to live long enough to build up much muscle yet. After finishing the entire pig in just ten minutes or so, Otae let out a big burp and laid down to rest by the log.

"Wow...what a meal!" she exclaimed. "Nice teamwork, Shin-chan!"

"Uh-huh."

"I mean, that actually tasted nice," she remarked. "Hope I didn't piss the mother off too badly, though..."

"Maybe you should stay out of the forest for a bit," Shinpachi suggested.

Tae smiled. "So... how was your day?" she asked.

"It was alright. How is your snakebite?" Shinpachi asked.

"No worries, it's perfectly fine," Tae replied.

As Shinpachi looked at her, he noticed that her skin had gotten tanned. There was a lot of sunlight today. They just sat, enjoying the warmth still radiating from the fireplace, in content silence.

"Hey, Shin-chan... do you remember that one time, when we were kids..? It was at our place... in the summer. We must have been... I don't know, no more than eight or so? It was the year grandma died..."

"Yeah, I remember."

"We snuck away from the children's table and drank some of the punch..."

"All your idea, of course."

"Well, I guess I wanted to try out what it was like being an adult." Otae giggled. "Anyway, dad caught us, but we managed to run away...We hid in our neighbour's shed for a while... Mr. Orihara, right? Damn drunk little brats." She giggled again.

In the shed, they didn't just hide. They actually kissed. Not in a romantic way of course, they were just kids, trying out being adults in the most obvious of ways. Shinpachi recalled that it was Tae's initiative, as usual. He was pretty shy already as a kid. Though... it was of course his first kiss.

"We kissed in there, didn't we?" Shinpachi abruptly asked.

Otae looked at him in surprise. "Did we? I don't remember that."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"That was my first kiss."

Tae laughed. "Oh, come on, don't be so soapy. Seriously, "first kiss"?! Everybody kisses their brother when they're at that age, it's just...I mean, exploring, if it even is that. Yuck, "exploring" sounds horrible, I mean, it's just part of growing up."

Shinpachi blushed a little, obviously embarrassed. "I don't... I don't mean it like that! But it was, you know, still an actual kiss."

Otae saw Shinpachi blushing, and in turn, her cheeks grew a shade darker as well. "Right, fine."

They fell silent again, but the comfortable silence from before had turned awkward and embarrassing. "Maybe I said too much," thought Shinpachi.

The uncomfortable silence was soon broken by Tae. "That old rickety toolshed...didn't it cave in during a windstorm a year after, or something?" she asked.

"I don't remember... but not the most secure location in the world, for sure. With all the tools out in the open... I don't think I would ever have come up with the idea of hiding there. Classic nee-chan, I guess."

"Haha, yeah, maybe." Otae smiled faintly. "We remained there for a while, didn't we? Contemplating running away forever. However, then you began sobbing so we returned to the party. I was feeling so horribly guilty."

"Well, maybe I knew we didn't have to consciously run away like that... obviously, the two of us were destined to end up on a secluded, arid, tropical island in the end anyway," Shinpachi joked.

Otae raised one of her eyebrows. "Oh, so you planned this all along, then?"

"Why, of course. Who wouldn't want to end up with an attractive woman like yourself in a place like this."

"Oh, ha-ha, really funny."

They sat like that for a good hour, soundless for the most part, but from time to time chatting about old memories.

Tae lifted her back off the log. "Hey, I think I can move now. I'm going to bed...what about you?" she asked Shinpachi.

Shinpachi decided to go for a walk. "I'll be back in a little bit."

* * *

The night was breezy, but not too cold.

He ended up walking for a good hour. It was nice to clear one's thoughts... and let the meat juices sink in too, Shinpachi guessed.

He was wrestling with all these... thoughts, though. Shinpachi thought he was seriously attracted to his sister - it was getting harder and harder to deny it to himself. Normally, they would never be in this situation.

Was he not merely just attracted to her physically, but actually... in love? No, he could not be... this was crazy. He was... he was her brother. How... how was it even, like, mentally possible, for him to have these emotions? Was there something wrong with him? Or was his sister... was she just that hot?

"I bet that's it," Shinpachi thought, "It's her, not me. Really."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please make sure to review! Next chapter is full lemon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: As promised, the lemon is finally here!_

* * *

When Shinpachi got back to the shelter, Tae was already asleep inside. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. It really reminded him of when she was a little kid. When they were little kids, he meant.

She really was fast asleep. He let his eyes follow the contours of her body. She had quite the body, for sure. His heart skipped a beat. "Ah, shit. I must be going crazy," thought Shinpachi. He couldn't be looking at his sister's body like this. He was... He was no neutral observer, for sure. Truth be told, he was... he was almost getting a little hard, just from looking at her.

Shinpachi gently touched her hair and face. She was not reacting. When his gaze fell on her breasts, his dick attempted to stab him in his guts, it was so hard. Whatever thoughts may had existed in his head...if he touched her breasts, it could not be undone. Should he really cross this line?

Shinpachi carefully placed his hand on Otae's right breast, his heart beating heavily. "What if she woke up?" he thought.

"Oh...wow..." Shinpachi thought. Her breast... it was so soft. He began to massage it gently and felt her nipple harden through the thin texture of the bra. She was still fast asleep, though - she was snoring slightly, and her breathing had not changed at all.

If she was this deep asleep... and he had already touched her breast... Well, he had might as well take a look at it.

His sister's breasts... He was so excited, he almost felt like he was about to cum right then, but he contained himself.

It was so wrong, but it felt so right. At least it did right then, at that very moment. His dick nodded in agreement.

Shinpachi slowly, slowly removed Tae's bra. "What am I doing?" thought Shinpachi, "This... this is insane. If I don't stop myself now, I don't know what I'll do."

However, contrary to his thoughts, he began to gently and slowly massage her right breast again.

"Oh..." Shinpachi moaned as he felt the softness. The feeling as he cupped it in his hand overwhelmed him. Otae's nipple, on the other hand, was slowly becoming rock hard. He twisted it gently.

Tae did not seem to wake up, but her breathing was becoming heavier.

Shinpachi kept rubbing her breast.

His dick was so hard, it was almost hurting. It was not enough. He stopped thinking.

His eyes went toward her crotch and he crawled around her. Shinpachi gently lifted up her leg. With one hand holding her leg up, he moved the other hand to her panties. He slid them off her carefully.

Otae was, to Shinpachi's surprise, already slightly wet just from the breast massage. Shinpachi could no longer contain himself. His dick had already left his trunks out of its own volition.

Although her pussy was slightly wet, it still a bit dry. He grinded his dick on her vagina gently. Gradually, it became juicy enough to take the next step.

Shinpachi said goodbye to his virginity and gently, ever so gently, pushed his manhood inside of Tae.

!

Shinpachi was inside of his sister's pussy!

The warm, wet welcome took him by surprise. Otae's pussy was so tight... though she still seemed asleep, he could feel it cramping around his dick.

He had to use some serious mind techniques to stop himself from cumming, just two seconds after getting inside. Shinpachi had never felt this good before. He certainly never had masturbation feel this good, from the get-go.

It was time to push further.

He was all in. Tae let out a quiet moan as he sank into her, but he was no longer worried about her waking up. He was feeling to good to devote even a single brain cell to anything other than enjoying the moment.

Shinpachi started thrusting in and out of her, gently at first... but it did not take long until he had no longer any control at all of what he was doing. He got bolder and bolder and thrusted his hips into her deeper and deeper, heavier and heavier.

"Uhn, uhn, uhn," Shinpachi groaned with pleasure. "Oh, Ane-ue, Ane-ue, Ane-ue..!" He couldn't believe it. He was inside of his sister and it was the best feeling he had ever felt.

"Uhh... umpf...Uhn, uhn, ah, ah, ah..." Otae moaned. One of her eyes were now slightly opened.

Shinpachi came to the realization that his sister was awake by now, but... despite this, she had not attempted to cut his dick off. "Could this mean...?" he thought.

He kept thrusting into her for a couple of more minutes, but the pleasure was just too much. He could not stop himself from cumming any longer.

They panted in tandem for what felt like an eternity of pleasure, and then came at the same time, Otae screaming at the top of her lungs.

Shinpachi pulled out just as he was about to cum, and sprayed it all over his older sister's body, just as she was coming. His semen shot up and landed on Tae's abdomen, her hands, her forearms, her gorgeous tits, her slender neck and shoulders, her brunette hair, her beautiful face, and even on her open mouth. The expression on her face was one that of bliss.

Shinpachi himself felt like he was in heaven.

He let his body fall down, next to Otae, feeling ecstatic. They were both breathing heavily, exhausted. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _Author's Note: How did you enjoy it? Please review (even if it's just one word)!_


End file.
